Patients commonly have medical devices implanted to aid in the functioning of an organ of the body, such as the heart. After a procedure to implant a medical device, a clinician can run tests to determine if the device is operating correctly. By way of example, in the context of a device that delivers electrical stimulation, the clinician can verify that the implanted device and associated stimulation leads are operating as expected prior to the patient being discharged from the healthcare facility.